villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dick Casablancas
Dick Casablancas (full name: Richard Casablancas, Jr.) acted as one of the main recurring antagonists on Veronica Mars - however he did manage to redeem himself by the end of the series. He was portrayed by Ryan Hansen. History Dick is the eldest son of one of Neptune, California's wealthiest men, Richard Casablancas. He is part of the in-crowd at Neptune High, and is good friends with Logan Echolls. Though he doesn't have a very large role for most of the first season, we learn that Dick only loves three things in life; women, sex and surfing. He spends most of his time at school bullies kids without money, and tries to find as many ways as possible to make Veronica's life miserable. He has a younger brother named Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas, to whom Dick is painfully cruel to throughout the series. He and his father see him as weak and bully him mercilessly when they aren't ignoring him. Always pushing him to lose his virginity to really be a part of their crowd, he encourages his brother to have sex with an unconscious Veronica, who was drugged with GHB. Dick is more prominently featured towards the end of the first season and becomes a regular in season two. He's still shallow and horny as ever, although he tries to be on good terms with Veronica, who, now that she's dating Duncan Kane again, is a part of their crowd. Over the summer, Dick and Logan are heavily involved in a battle with the PCH after one of their gang members is murdered and they hold Logan (falsely) responsible for that. When Logan is cleared of all charges, the PCH decide to take matters into own hands and begin stalking and harassing the 09'er crowd. Dick and Logan then slam back and burn down the county pool so that the PCH can't go for a swim during hot days. After dating Madison Sinclair for over two years, she dumps for an older man, who is later revealed to be Sheriff Don Lamb. Dick then takes an interest in Gia Goodman, a fellow student at Neptune High and the daughter of Mayor Woody Goodman. They date for a while, until they break up for some reason, and Dick begins pursuing Madison again, as well as some other girls at Neptune High. When his father flees the country in order to escape prison, after he has committed real estate fraud, Dick and Cassidy stay behind with their gold-digging stepmother Kendall Casablancas, who is horrified to learn that Dick and Cassidy now have huge trust fund that is owned by their mother until the boys turn 21. Dick also finds out that Logan has been sleeping with Kendall for the bigger part of her marriage to Richard Casablancas, but he seems to be pretty cool with it, stating he's had the hots for Logan's own mother ever since he met her. When Dick finds out that Cassidy is dating Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie, a shy computer girl who's one of Veronica's best friends, he takes it upon himself to ruin every moment they have together. He embarrasses Cassidy several times in front of his friends and Mac by telling him how he's still a virgin (unbeknownst to Dick, Cassidy was actually), and how Mac should be gentle with him once they have sex together. Cassidy suffers severely under these cruel jokes and begins to retreat from Mac, eventually breaking up with her when she brings up having sex. Dick remains oblivious to Cassidy's vulnerability, but also growing anger towards him and his behavior, even going as far as threatening him after Dick almost punches Cassidy. Season three starts with Dick attending Hearst College like his friends, after his mother has pulled strings to allow him to attend, and he becomes a member of the Pi Sigma Sigma fraternity. Dick struggles with the actions of his brother, most notably his suicide at the end of the series, and is seen going crazy in order to avoid having to come to terms with the horrible things his brother has done. After rejecting Logan and Veronica's help a few times, he ultimately shows up at Logan's doorstep, beaten up and completely lost, stating "I have nowhere else to go. I messed up", before breaking down in Logan's arms. Dick slowly returns to his typical moods after this, partying, getting drunk, hitting on girls and keeping life simple. He even ends up going to Las Vegas, where he meets and marries Melinda Button (Lisa Jay), but the marriage is dissolved within hours. Although he now has a somewhat stable place to live, Dick is still unable to cope with what happened to his little brother. When he unexpectedly runs into Mac, he's visibly shocked to see her, implying the two haven't seen each other since Cassidy committed suicide, and Dick takes his pain and anger out on her, stating that Cassidy never loved her, and she was just his beard. All of Dick's behavior gets to a head when his father returns, having decided to give himself up. In an emotional confrontation, Dick lashes out at his father for the way the treated Cassidy, and how he feels ashamed of the way he and his father used to play games to see who could make Cassidy cry first. He yells how he still struggles to walk past the spot where Cassidy committed suicide, and dares his father to go to the roof and see the spot for himself. After the confrontation, and having put his feelings out there, Dick starts to turn to alcohol and partying more than ever. Although Dick refuses to speak to his father, Richard decides he should stay and try to support his son, and help the two of them heal. After he forces Dick to spend time with him, Dick slowly begins to come to terms with everything that has happened, as well as his own actions over the past few years. He decides to try and change for the better, and become a man someone could be proud of. Dick ends his journey on the show by sincerely apologizing to Mac, telling her how sorry he is for the way he treated her and Cassidy, and that can see why his little brother liked her so much. Though he's being genuinely kind, in typical fashion, however, he jokingly tries to kiss her after she forgives him. Category:Teenagers Category:Wealthy Category:Redeemed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Perverts Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Misogynists